Unintended Emotions ch2
by titansdaughter
Summary: this is the second chapter read the first one it is called UNINTENDED EMOTIONS ch.3 coming soon. PLZ REVIEW FLAMES ACCEPTED


Unintended emotions ch.2

These are my mental scars but they show up on my arms." She was starting to cry now. "How do you tell one from the other?" BB asked "Like who gave you what scar?" "Well my left arm is from my mother and HIM. And the right one is from …" She was crying very heavily now. "Is the arm which shows the pain we have inflicted upon you." Star said crying. Cyborg rolled up both of her sleeves and put her arms next to each other. "They're almost identical, in number I mean." Said Beastboy softly. "uh-huh" replied their daughter.

Her body felt cold, her limbs felt heavy, her head felt hot and at that moment she wanted to die or just run but for some odd reason she didn't; she remained. "But we've never done anything to you." Raven said, "that's what is wrong." her anger was beginning to mount for no reason. "what exactly do you mean?" Robin asked, "I cant explain in my own words" she knew she wouldn't be able to explain because she would cry so hard they couldn't understand her. "How would you then be able to explain to us?" Starfire stepped a bit closer, "Well, there is this song that explains it word for word." "Let us listen to it then." Said Beastboy. "O…Ok." she was really nervous she knew they would laugh at her. So she went over to her stereo and turned on her Avril CD to number six then she went into the corner and sat on the floor with her knees to her chin and hid her face she was crying really hard. First all they heard was a drum beat and then the words _Oh all I did was walk over and start off by shaking your hands thats how it went, I had a smile on my face and I sat up straight Oh yeah yeah I wanted to know ya I wanted to show ya"_ She felt her body tense as she got ready for the real message in the song coming next. _**"you don't know me don't ignore me! You don't want me there you just shut me out." "you don't know me don't ignore me! if you had your way you'd just shut me out! Make me go away…** Thats all I wanted. Nooo I just don't understand why you won't talk to me. it hurts. Thats all I wanted for nothing don't talk words against me! I wanted to know ya I wanted to show ya! **you don't know me don't ignore me! You don't want me there you just shut me out." "you don't know me don't ignore me! if you had your way you'd just shut me out! Make me go away. Make me go away!** I tried to be, I didn't seem wrong my head aches its been so, I'll write this song if that's what it takes! you don't know me don't ignore me! You don't want me there you just shut me out.!" **"you don't know me don't ignore me! if you had your way you'd just shut me out! Make me go away!" "you don't know me don't ignore me! You don't want me there you just shut me out." "you don't know me don't ignore me! if you had your way you'd just shut me out! Make me go away! Make me go away! Make me go away!**_The song ended there the titans were silent for what seemed like hours but it was only a few minutes. She could tell they were all searching frantically in their minds to find words but there weren't any to really find. Finally she got up and turned the stereo off. As she started to walk away Robin put his hand on her shoulder she looked up surprised but in her heart she almost screamed with happiness. "Do you really feel that way?" Robin asked quite lovingly. "yes" she replied "I always wondered why you wouldn't talk to me. I thought it was because you are embarrassed or ashamed you had a daughter and wanted to act like I didn't exist so I just went with it. And it is painful to think my parents hate me because I was born." There was a long silence, she just looked at the floor almost sweating, the bleeding had stopped now there was just a small scab with a scar. "We didn't know you felt that way." Everyone looked so sad! But as soon as she looked over at them they all started to smile. Not a creepy smile but a tender loving smile, she couldn't hide the surprise on her face. Then the best day of her life began to reveal itself(well ok the best NIGHT of her life) suddenly Starfire walked up and hugged her. She was speechless all she did was hug her back and cry but these were not tears of sadness but instead happiness. She wouldn't recall the voice she heard until later but it was a voice coming from within her it was her own voice it had said "You found me."

So this is my second chapter (**yay me!**) _takes a bow _how will the rest of her day go? I command you to read the next chapter about me! :D (Yes this story is about me)

**NEXT CHAPTER:** find out Tarsc's full name how it came to be and what it means! **ALSO:** how she bonds with her parents after they realize they were treating her badly will it continue? READ TO FIND OUT à


End file.
